Percy jackson and the avengers
by Shadow night master
Summary: Percy lost everything. Time for a new beginning. Why not join the avengers.
1. The new life

_Percy POV_

I was walking the streets of New York. I wasn't going anywhere in particular. Too much just happened. Annabeth ended up breaking up with me which I was fine with because honestly after everything that happened we were close but I think we saw each other as best friends and loved each other that way not the way I thought I loved her. After going through so much in the wars I was still the leader. I couldn't not after I lost so many friends, so much family. Not after what I saw in _that place._ I had to leave if I didn't I knew I would break. I then went to my parents house to check on them. There was a note left outside the door that had my name on it. I opened it. It was from my mom. It said _dear Percy I'm sorry that we're going to do this to but your too dangerous. Me and Paul found out we are bearing a child. I decided that it would be too dangerous with your around so we decided to leave. -sally_ why I thought. I sighed and left. I really had nowhere to go now. I knew one place where I could go. At least be somewhere where I knew that person loved me. I went to the cemetery. It was my sisters grave. I was a twin. Hard to believe I know. I lost her a while ago. When Gabe was my stepdad he said that he got rid of her perminitly. I always remembered that day. It was the day I lost my only family.

 _Tony stark pov_

Fury called an emergency meeting. For once in my life I was the first one there. Fury gave me a nod and gestured for me to sit down. About a minute later Steve, Natasha, and Clint walked in. Then came Wanda, Vision, Thor. The rest of them finally walked in, in the next few minutes. "Why are we here Fury" asked Steve. We found someone who will either be a great alli or our biggest enemy. He pulled up a picture a picture of a 20ish year old boy. "Woah Fury why are we going after someone so young" asked Natasha. "As I said earlier Ms. Romanoff he could be a great alli or a great enemy". "He doesn't have the best track record" Fury explained to everyone. He has water powers. "Other powers too I'm not sure what they are though." "Your mission is for all you to go after him." "Why all of us he's one guy" asked Wanda. "Because he is extremely powerful and will not come quietly." With that he left.

 _Time skip*_

 _Wanda pov_

We found out that he goes to a cemetery every night for the past week at 8:00 sharp. We all took our positions. He went and sat down by a grave and put flowers there. He started to talk. Thanks for always being here for me. I know I lost you but you were the only close family I ever had. I'll try and find a job soon so I can help others just like you wanted. I-I know I ran from camp but I just couldn't handle it anymore. Two wars. Two wars sis can you believe that. I wish you were here with me. You were the only one that cared. He sat there for a minute in silence. _I thought two wars? What does he mean._ I heard in the com "it's time". He turned and said "who's there". That's when Steve came out and said " I need you to come with me". He shook his head. "Then I'm sorry about this" Steve said before attacking him. He took Steve down easily as if it was nothing before Steve said "he's too strong all of attack at one". We all did. The last thing we expected was his eyes start to glow free with power. He had water all around him and made the water grab all of us except me. _Why didn't he grab me. I'm right in front of him I thought. "_ Hey stop please" I said. He looked at me and his eyes started glowing with power. Instead he asked "why should I they attacked me for no reason just for not going with a bunch of strangers"

?". "I know" I said. "We don't want to hurt you I swear. We just want to talk to you and if you let us talk to you then we won't bother you." He said "I'll talk with you just not here." He put them all down and walked towards me. "So" he said where are we headed. "We are going to go to the avengers tower ok? He nodded and stayed by me.

 _Time skip*_

 _Wanda pov_

We walked into the tower Perseus still standing more by me then the others. Something I noticed is ever since I saw him he hasn't stopped moving. Weird I thought. We took the elevator up to the main room so we could talk. He sat by me. We sat at a long dinner table. I was the first one to ask a question. "So Perseus" I asked what were you doing at the cemetery? He said "first could you call me Perseus?" I nod. "Second I had a twin sister and she passed away when I was younger." I was about to say something when tony decided it be good to just ask what he wanted. "Hey kid why do people like the government think your dangerous?" "I don't know." "Listen it's late" he said "I should go I need to find a place to stay for the night." "What do you mean" I asked. "Family issues" he muttered. "Listen if you stay here you can stay with me. We can talk and ask more questions and then you can leave tomorrow ok?" He nodded. "Here let's go." I said. I walked him to my room and said "here's my oh so famous room." I saw him smile a little bit. He started to lay on the ground when I said "what are you doing" "trying to sleep what else" he said. "Take the bed your the guest" he shook his head to the side "no you take it I'll see you in the morning" leaving no room for me to argue.

 _Time skip*_

I woke up in the morning to see Percy staring down at the floor and sitting up. "Morning" he said "you know about last night when you said you had a twin sister" I can relate I began. "I had a twin brother who also passed away however that was recently." He nodded. He looked at me. He said. "Listen I'll answer your guys questions they can listen in but I rather just talk to you. I don't like many people around me." I nod. "Deal" I said. He smiled "thank you." We leave after getting dressed and head over to the kitchen area for breakfast. I told the team of what Percy said he would do. After we finished breakfast there was an alert that said that the city was under attack. We saw some footage so we knew what we were up against. I went to tell Percy to see him getting ready to say something. "You can't go" he said. "Why not" I asked "there not normal they'll kill all of you there more powerful then anyone only my kind can kill them." He ran then was pulled out of nowhere and was gone. Steve said "we'll find him afterwards right now we have to help the people".

 _Time skip*_

We're fighting when all of a sudden the ground starts to shake. I see Percy with his hands to the ground. He then runs and takes out the monsters we're fighting. "Wanda look out". He yelled. I see him standing in front of me with a dagger dangerously close to his heart. "Percy!" I use my own powers to take out the remaining monsters. I use my powers to levitate Percy over too the rest of the team. "What happened to him" Steve asked. "He took a dagger for me". "We got to get him back to the tower that our only chance." We have tony fly him there. I hear someone come up behind me. It was a girl with spikes balck hair. She looked at me and said "don't blame yourself that idiot does things like this all the time." "Just make sure to keep him safe he's lost a lot recently." With that she ran off. We all get in the helicopter to get back to the tower.

 _Time skip*_

I go to go find Percy already awake and moving around. However I can see that Bruce is trying to get him to settle down, so I walk in. "Hey hold on" I said. "You were almost dead and now you seem perfectly fine. Why?" "I'll tell all of you once this guy lets me go." I nod. "Fine you can go" Bruce said.


	2. Questions

_Percy pov_

I knew that after I was let go from the lab I would have to go and explain what just happened. I got up and walked with Wanda out to where the rest of the team was. "What was that back there?" Asked Tony. Just sit and I'll explain. They all walked to a conference room with me following. They all sat down with me standing in front of them. I moved my hand through my hair. A habit I do when I get nervous. _Where would I begin_ I thought. They all looked at me expectantly. Listen I know what you saw back there. I know that you couldn't kill them too. I also know why. I'll tell you everything but I'll need you to hear me out. "I'm going to get into so much trouble for this." I said. "Why would you say" that asked Steve. "I'll tell you with the story." I began. " I never felt normal when I was a kid. I was always getting into trouble couldn't concentrate, couldn't read. I found out that I had ADHD and dyslexia. I had my mom, sister, and step-father. My stepdad was always drinking, always playing poker, always mad. When I was eight years old me and my sister were a little too loud. My stepdad came in and was about to beat us. My sister took the blame. My stepdad... he...he killed her." I looked down. A single tear rolling down my check. "We couldn't say anything otherwise Gabe (my stepdad) threatened to blame it on me. Later on when I was 12 I went to a different school for the 12th time. We went on a field trip to a museum full of Ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I ended up getting in trouble for pushing a girl into a water fountain for picking on my friend. I fought this weird season thing. I didn't know what it was. I thought I dreamed the whole thing. Later on I found out it was real and I found out something else." I sighed and rubbed my hands together. I knew if I told about my secret I could get killed from the gods. " I found out that my father was a god." They all sighed. Weird not what I thought they would do. Everyone sighed except Thor though. "But this monsters weren't Asgardian. Also you dint have Asgadian blood." I nodded. "I know". The Greek gods were real". I was fidgeting with the pen in my pocket. I looked down. "My fathers Poseidon, god of the seas and other stuff. I was accused of stealing my uncle lighting bolt and my other uncles helm. I had a quest and a deadline to return them. I will tell you about my quest and other stuff more but you get the gist. For four years I went on quest for the gods. Every time they would vote to see weather or not I should be killed. I wasn't even supposed to be alive. Back in World War II there was a prophecy. It said a child of the eldest gods would either save or destroy Olympus on their 16th birthday. They made a pact. An oath. They swear to never have anymore children so they could prevent the prophecy from coming true. Two of them broke the oath. My father and Zeus. The threat was Kronos the titan king. Many demigods turned because they thought their parents didn't care. The truth was the gods weren't aloud to have contact with any of their kids. It was forbidden. I was offered on multiple occasions to join. I was offered a loyal family, power, anything I could dream of. It was tempting considering how many of the gods hated me. The problem was my fatal flaw. All demigods have them. For some it's power, others its hubris, for me it was undying loyalty. I would be loyal until the end. It means I would rather die or let the world die if it came to saving one of my friends. I could never no matter how much I wanted to turn my back on my family. We ended up defeating Kronos but with the cost of my family's life. The gods thought me worthy and as a gift wanted to give me godhood. I turned it down and told them to instead pay attention to their kids and claim them by the age of 12. I also had a few other things I wanted but it doesn't really matter. Another war happened too. I found out the Roman demigods were real also. At the time and didn't have my memory. Me and the other leader for the Roman campus switch. We had to gain the other side trust so we proved we could work together to stop Dia the enemy. I ended up becoming preator of the camp. We had to work together to stop Gaia. We did but again at the cost of our family. Anyways after a few year coming up to the present time things got bad. A lot of stuff happened to me during the wars. I lost lots of people I loved and cared about. I was tired of being looked at like a hero when I failed to save so many. I was tired of being leader. I wasn't one. I couldn't be one. I finally left camp because I knew if I stayed any longer I would lose my mind. I went home to see my family. When I got there however nobody was there. I found a letter with my name on it.

I found out that my mom and my new stepdad were expecting a child. They didn't want me around her so they moved and didn't tell me where. That leads me up to coming here and what you saw" I explained. "So let me get this straight" started Steve "you fought two wars your parents betrayed you and here you are fighting what could be another war?" I nodded. "Why" asked Wanda. "It's not like I want to but I also know that I can't just leave others to die when I know I could have helped". I stated. "I know this is going to be the hardest war. I know I won't survive it for it was prophesied. I know it will be difficult. But I also know that I need to save other people and not just mine". "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you at first. It's been hard getting past some of the things that happened and I guess I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet". LWhat or who are we even fighting" asked Natasha. I run my hand through my hair again. _Sigh. "_ We're fighting against Tarturus and a villain known as Thanos. Tarturus is the primordial God of the pit (Hell)". "I'll help as much as I can but I won't make it through the war. I will need you guys to finish it. I know for being in wars before that the people you see sitting at this table right now, will not be sitting here when the wars over, or at least won't be the same. I learned that no matter what you do, you can't save everyone". "We must prepare for what to happen. If all goes wrong in the end I will see if I can get anyone to help out". I must go for right now. If I stay I will attract more monsters here. I will gather you all weapons so you can actually kill the monsters. I'll do all I can but I must take my leave. I'm sorry". With that I left the conference room. I heard someone come through the room following me. I turn around to see who it is. "We don't abandon anyone. Not now not ever. I'm coming with you if your leaving" said Wanda. "No. You don't understand that you could get hurt if you do that". "I do and that's why I'm coming with" replied Wanda. "You do realize if you come with me I have nowhere to go. I'll be in the streets". "I know." "Fine". Well left the building going gods knows where. I decide to go and find a woods that we camp out for during the night. "I'll take watch for the night. You got bed" I said. "No we're going to be up together" she said. I heard something from behind me but before I could I was shot in the back multiple times. I fell to the ground. I could feel blood coming out of my mouth. "Wanda" I whispered horstly. "Use my sword with your powers and kill them. It will on,y die using the sword". Before I could see what happened though I fell into the land of Morpheus.

 _Wanda pov_

What is it with him getting shot. This is not normal. I knew that if I dint get him back to the tower soon he would bleed out. I saw the two mosters that shot him and used my powers to pick up the sword and stab them. What surprised me was that they blew up into gold dust. I called Steve. "I need help. He was just shot and if we dint hurry he can bleed to death. I need back up now".


End file.
